Legacy of A Shade
by Ladydoma
Summary: Four years later since Silhouette gave birth to their twin daughters. Durza and her must go through the trouble of two kids who have their father's dark nature. But that is not the most they worry about. Another evil waits to strike the Shade.
1. Chapter 1

Durza's Journey to Raising Twins

By ladydoma

Disclaimer: Hey there yes tis the time for the sequel I'm going to say this now that this may not be as good as the first one. But I'll try. And this fic may take longer because I'm barely getting ideas. Oh yeah and I don't own the Eragon Characters. Please please read and review.

Chapter I: Innocent? Yeah Right.

Four years later……

Durza sighed as he entered the dungeons, for some reason their stock in prisoners had increased. He smiled as he looked over the pathetic little thieves and murders behind the cell bars. As he walked towards his desk, a chuckle could be heard. And he knew the chuckle was towards himself.

The Shade paused walking and turned his head towards an older man with a long beard, scraggy clothing and rotted teeth. Durza glared at him." What is funny old man?" He asked approaching the cell.

" Is your hair so girly because the missies told you to keep it that way?" He asked adding chuckle.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Durza asked. The prisoner motion his head towards Durza's ring finger on his right hand. Where a silver wedding band rested. " So what? I've gotten further with a woman then you ever will." Durza said.

" You have no idea Shade. I have eight kids and I married an eighteen year old." Upon hearing this Durza made a look as if he was going to gag.

" Yeah well at least I don't look like I've been through hell an back you piece of shit." Durza argued further. The man laughed again at Durza. The Shade shook his head and used what little mental power he had and made the man punch himself in the face, sending him flying into the back wall." And at least I get it almost every night." With that Durza walked over to his desk and took a seat. Opening up his journal he took up his quill pen and began to write….

_The people in these cells can not seem to believe that fours years ago I made a drastic change. From a selfish bastard to a man who nearly sacrificed his life for the love of a woman. A woman who I had in mind to kill at birth. I never believed this either, that I could love that the Gods granted me this. A woman who is a loving caring person and two beautiful twin daughters._

_It drives me crazy when I am seen around the castle with my daughters, Meagan and Nissa, servants show a lack of respect and fear towards me. My king even has his laughs at me. Silhouette just smiles and tells me to ignore the whispers and laughs. All that matters in her eyes is what I think and feel. I suppose she is right…._ The shade paused and looked up as there was a couple giggles coming down the hall followed by a male scream.

Durza sighed and stood," Not again." He said to himself as he walked down the torch lit halls, he stopped to see the two four year old girls standing over a freshly mutilated body. " Girls what is this?" He asked the two.

The twin red headed shade daughters looked up at him and giggled. Meagan dropped the knife she held," He was being slower then us. So we did what you would do papa."

Durza blinked once then knelt down eye to eye level with the two girls and touched one of their shoulders on each," Girls….just because you see me kill does not mean that you should. "

Nissa giggled, her two front teeth missing already," But papa, you do it all the time."

Durza looked at Nissa," Yes but what did I just say?"

" Not to do what you do." The two girls said in unison.

" Good now then what is this I hear about you two tormenting your mother's dragon?" Durza decided to bring up.

The two looked innocent and shrugged " We don't know." They said together. Looking back a day before this day, there Ryes was laying there in the sun. Minding his own business when the two girls run at him and tug on his wings and pull on his tail.

" Girls listen the Dragon is not a toy. Nor is he one of your dollies, be nice to him for your mothers sake alright?"

" Alright papa." They said in unison.

" Alright, here give me hug and go play." The two threw their arms around him and he embraced his daughters back. This is why a Shade is not really suppose to produce children. There would always be that uncontrollable evil within.

END CHAPTER I


	2. A ruined Mood

Note: Told you that this would take a little bit longer. Show of hands who think I should continue this?

Chapter II: A ruined Mood

Evening seemed to come quickly after a long day of trying to get things done. Both parents chasing Meagan and Nissa around trying to keep them out of the king's throne room. But this was something they were used to. But that still did not make it any less tiring.

So now, the Shade read through his spell book at his desk in his and Silhouette's chambers. Silhouette let down her bun from her hair at the same time." Meagan and Nissa are in bed now." She started.

" After today I would hope so." Durza said turning the page .Not looking back at his wife.

" Meagan lost her favorite doll. Have you seen it?" Silhouette asked.

Durza shook his head," No." After several moments of silence between the couple Durza added," but I'll try to keep my eyes open for it. "

Silhouette smiled as she began to take off her long tight silver gown. " How tired are you Durza?"

The Shade glanced up and smirked for a moment, his back still turned to her," Not that tired. " He said, upon feeling his wife wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her lips nibbling his ear gently. He moaned slightly." You know what that does to me, Silhouette." He muttered, sliding his arm up and around Silhouette's neck and turned his head to pull her into a kiss . Locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

" Don't be in that book for too long." Silhouette whispered and stood up straight. Walking towards the bed. Durza watching her the whole time. Becoming seduced by her movements as she slipped under the sheets.

It took Durza seconds as he closed up his book and took off his cloths, he joined his lovely wife beneath the covers and wrapped his arms around Silhouette's waist. Holding her tightly as he gently nibbled her ear then moved his lips down towards her neck. Silhouette moaned and arched her back into Durza. As his hands wrapped around her thighs, caressing them with his long nails.

Gingerly spreading her legs slightly so he could slip into her, both moaned gently as they slowly moved against each other. They remained like this for at least six more minutes then the bedroom door creaked open, Silhouette's eyes opened and as she looked at two little girls standing in the door way her eyes widened. It took Durza several moments to realize something was not right.

So he too opened his eyes and looked over Silhouette's shoulder." Oh damn." He muttered." I was close too."

Meagan looked at Nissa" Why are they laying like that?" She whispered to her twin. Who shrugged.

" What do you need girls?" Silhouette asked.

Nissa opened her mouth to speak first," Meagan can't sleep without Pepper."

" Whose Pepper?" Durza asked.

" Her doll." Silhouette answered. Then looked back up at the girls." Meagan it's a little late to go looking for Pepper tonight. We'll have to look for her tomorrow alright?"

"Alright mommy. " Meagan hung her head slightly." Can I sleep in your bed?"

" No." Durza answered right away only because of the present state he was in. Both for one were nude and still in the position where he was still inside of Silhouette. "Out of the question."

" How come papa?"

" Because….uh….."

" Because sweetheart you and Nissa need to learn to sleep in your own beds. You're big girls now remember." Silhouette said with a smile.

"Alright mommy." The two said in unison and turned and hung their heads walking towards their shared bedroom.

END CHAPTER II


	3. News form the Dark Ones and the Missing

Note: Okie Dokie here it is ch3. Sorry for the delay. But I am slowly getting new ideas., thanks again for the reviews guys. Means a lot to Ladydoma please keep em coming.

Chapter III: News From the Dark Ones And The Missing Dollie

Durza yawned as he walked down towards the king's throne room, as he opened the door he found Galbatorix pacing in a panic. Durza watched him walk about the room, a piece of paper in his hands. As if he realized the Shade had entered the room Galbatorix spoke," Do you know of the Dark Elves Durza?" He began standing before the shade.

" The Matron Lavain and her half god son, Revaze, yes."

" Then you would also know that the Dark Elves hate man."

" But you are no normal man,my king." Durza said.

" But they are at war with the Wood Elves. Matron Lavain wants to meet with me here at this castle for dinner. A meeting to decide if they think your wife is suitable to use in battle."

" What's the interest I Silhouette?" As Durza asked this, Galbatorix turned on his heal and walk towards his throne. Saying nothing else as he turned to sit. He had an odd expression as he lifted himself up slightly and pulled something out from under his butt. It was a doll.

He looked at it and then glared, tossing it down to Durza," This is not a playroom Durza."

Durza could not help but smile slightly and lean down to pick it up, he examined it for a moment then looked back up at his king." Meagan was looking for the doll. Thanks for finding it." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Galbatorix shook his head," The Dark Elves are going to be here this evening to dine with us. I want your spawn away for the night."

" Uh…." Durza was about to respond when the image of him letting Meagan and Nissa have caffeine with lunch popped into his head. He looked back at the king,"….sure…. yeah I can have my daughters in bed by….."

" Six Durza they need to be out by six tonight."

" I can do that." Durza said and knew that wasn't going to be easy.

" And Durza if because of her dragon they want to use Silhouette in war then you will not intervene by saying no. For my opinion is the most important." Durza blinked as he heard his king's words.

But what choice would he have, stand up to the king? The very thought was laughable, he merely nodded and took a slight bow. Moving from the throne room with the doll in hand, towards the courtyard, where he could hear the sound of giggling little girls.

Outside the sun peaked through the dark clouds, outside he found his wife with a beautiful smile on her face as Ryes give the girl's rides upon his back. " I'm glad you finally decided to join us my love." Silhouette started as Durza stood beside her.

" My dollie!" Meagan called as soon as her eyes saw the little straw made doll. The little girl rushed over and hugged her daddy's waist tightly.

Durza smiled and knelt down to her and held he hands." Meagan I do not want to tell you this again, the throne room is not a place for you and your sister to be playing in." He stated.

" But papa the throne is so fun to play on. " Nissa said as she stood beside her sister. Meagan nodded in agreement.

" I said no." Durza firmed his tone slightly.

The girls only nodded and went to go play with Ryes. Or rather torment him. Silhouette stood over Durza before he himself stood up straight.

" You're a good father you know that." She said with a smile.

Durza nodded and took her hands as he stood, his form just a few inches taller then her. He stared into her eyes with a worried look on his face." What's wrong?" Silhouette asked softly.

" Silhouette I…." He paused in what he was going to say to. But how do you tell your wife that she may be given as a weapon to the Dark Elves, with or without her consent. Can it be done? Durza did not think it easy.

END CHAPTER III


	4. Bedtime? More like Helltime

Chapter IV: Bedtime? More like Helltime.

Bedtime was hell alone, Durza had not the time to tell Silhouette of the proposal the Dark Elves may have concerning her and her dragon. He could barely concentrate on it now. As Meagan and Nissa shouted loudly, holding wooden swords and jumping from one bed to the other in the bedroom.

Since Durza insisted that Silhouette get ready for the dinner he was left to attempt to get the twins to bed. So he sat and watched as the two leapt on the beds back and forth," Girls." Durza began rubbing his brow, he thought it was hell enough trying to get their pajamas on now he had to find some way to get them to calm down and lay down in their beds.

As they leapt back and forth he got an idea, as Nissa jumped towards Meagan's bed, and Meagan leapt for Nissa's Durza muttered a spell and CLASH!!!! Both conked head, sending them both to the ground.

" I asked you two to stop jumping and you didn't." Durza explained stand to help the girl's, who were rubbing their sore foreheads into bed.

" How come we have to go to bed so early daddy?" Nissa asked. Durza said nothing as he pulled the blanket over to her chin.

" Is the king being a shit?" Meagan asked.

" Where did you hear that?" Durza asked in a calm tone, though half of the swearing came form the king, half came from his own mouth.

"You daddy, you always complain about the king." Meagan answered.

" Mommy said that you need to quit saying bad words in front of us." Nissa said.

Durza smiled at his daughters," Then why do you repeat if you know they are bad?"

The twins answered this one in unison," Because you get away with it papa."

Durza nodded," Fair enough. Girls remember whatever I say or do you are not suppose to do. "

"But why?" Asked Nissa.

"Because I…." He paused to rethink what he was going to try and explain to them, and he had not the clue of how to either. So the only thing Durza could do was change the subject. " Well then, time to go to sleep girls." He leaned down and kissed Nissa's cheek, and stood, sitting down on the edge of Meagan's bed," Night Meagan." He whispered and kissed her cheek

Durza let out a deep breath as he entered the bedroom, he did not know father hood could be so much work and no doubt effort. Of course he had not once thought that he of all creatures would ever have a family of his own, a lovely caring wife and two beautiful twin daughters who though drove him crazy, he loved dearly.

Durza opened his eyes and glanced over at Silhouette, who sat at a vanity table with a servant girl brushing her hair." Does it pleasure you knowing that you are now being pampered?" Durza asked with a smile.

Silhouette smiled and glanced over at her husband's reflection in the mirror." It is not needed, but if you so insist. "

Durza chuckled and looked his wife up and down, her hair was pulled up in a tall bun and wore a silver circlet around her forehead, she dressed in a long black and red gown, sometimes Durza felt like she was 'Miss. Pampered Little Princess.' But without the snottyness as some women he had known.

The servant doing Silhouette's hair glanced over at Durza before completing the bun, " What do you think milady Shade?" She asked Silhouette.

" Thank you it will suffice Abby." Silhouette said and let the servant girl Abby take her leave.

" So was it hell trying to get them to bed?" Silhouette asked, standing to enter into Durza's warm embrace.

" Extremely, but I managed." Durza muttered kissing her lips. As they eased from the kiss he stared into her chestnut brown eyes, he wanted to tell her why he had her get dressed up for dinner. But he found nothing rise in his throat.

" What's wrong Durza?" Silhouette asked noting his look of near sadness.

" Dark elves are coming tonight…..they….want to meet you." Was all he could find in himself to say.

END CHAPTER IV


	5. Dark Elves

Sorry for the long long delay

Chapter Five: The Dark Elves

Silhouette looked at the king then back at Durza, who sat beside her and gave her a reassuring smile. His hand moving to caress hers from under the table, as Galbatorix spoke" I trust that Durza has told you that the dark elves and their Prince may be interested in using you and Ryes?"

Silhouette opened her mouth to speak as she looked with a worried expression at Durza, however any words would be muted by the voice of the servant who's walked into the dinning hall." My King Matron Lavain and her son, Ravaze have arrived and now stand outside this room."

" Good, let them in." Galbatorix responded.

Silhouette and Durza looked at each other then stared at the door as an older light blue skinned elf woman walked in her, long white hair hung at her shoulders she dressed in a long black robe, upon her head she wore a circlet with a black widow upon it.

And behind her a male light blue skinned dark elf followed. He had blood red eyes, long white hair tied back, through both his eyes and under black lined tattooed, he dressed in a black shirt and black breeches, as well as black leather boots and black leather gauntlets, the pendant he wore had a leaf symbol this Silhouette noticed immediately. The leaf was a wood elf symbol.

" Ah Matron Lavain." Galbatorix began, as he gestured for Durza and Silhouette to stand as he did as well.

The Matron Lavain took a slight bow with her head and looked at Silhouette then Durza and bowed her head slightly and the married couple did the same.

" Durza, Silhouette this is Matron Lavain and her half god son, Ravaze." The king introduced, Ravaze looked at Silhouette and kept his eyes on her, it made her nervous, she knew that his eyes were still on her even as the elves had sat down, Lavain and Ravaze had chosen to sit across from Durza and Silhouette.

" Silhouette?" The voice of the dark elf male made Silhouette look up at him, Durza looked at Galbatorix for support, he could easily tell how frightened of this elf Silhouette was. But the king could give a care less.

When Silhouette looked at Ravaze he had a smirk upon his face and said nothing, which made Silhouette even more nervous. So she spoke," You said my name I would assume you wanted to say something to me." She mused.

" Indeed I did, I merely wanted to say that the scent coming off your wrists its…intriguing. "

Durza drew his gaze slowly to look at Ravaze and immediately changed the subject." So I hear the Under dark is growing in the dark elf population, not only that your at war with…."

" Yes…" Lavain cut him short." Ravaze had to have a little night fling with one of the females and sparked war. Which is why we come here this evening, Shade your wife may prove usefull in battle to us. She has a dragon. "

Silhouette looked at Durza with a frightened expression. As the king was about to speak a little girls scream rang out from outside followed by the doors opening and Nissa running in with her hair lightly aflame. Meagan following with her nails on fire." MAMA!! PAPA!!" The girls called.

" Holy shit." Durza and Silhouette ran for the pitchers of water, one tossed some water on Meagan the other tossed water on Nissa," What happened?!" Came from both parents.


End file.
